Great Coajoki
Ice|ailments = Iceblight|weaknesses = Thunder Fire Ice|creator = FireBall13}}Great Coajok'''i are much bigger and grown Coajoki. They lead packs of Coajoki and are able to overthrow Velocidrome, Great Jaggi and Great Jagras. These Amphibians are endemic to the Misty Empire. Physiology They are quite similar to the regular Coajoki, only much bigger, being comparable to that of a Blangonga or being somewhat comparable to Tetsucabra, only being noticeably smaller. They have more mass to their bodies, more webbing to their bodies, and thicker and bigger "hard sail" found running along it's back. The monster also has horns, one long horn and another short horn found near it's snout. Two other small spikes can be found on the sides of the front of the snout, and two larger curved horns are found on the rear corners of the head, facing towards the sides and angled a bit downwards. It has a longer tongue as well. Great Coajoki also have two curved spikes found above the shoulders. These along with the horns show other Coajoki that it is the boss. If size wasn't enough. Behavior Great Coajoki are miles more agro, but still retain their somewhat docile nature when exploring the unknown. Despite this, it is more likely to be provoked and will even start a fight alone. They are still quite fearful of electricity however, and with them being smarter, they pick their fights better. Ecology Great Coajoki are amongst the stronger pack leading monsters, similar to Blangonga. These salamander-like Amphibian bosses are more fiesty than your usual Coajoki. Habitat Range Great Coajoki share mostly the same habitats as regular Coajoki do. However, they may wander to other areas with their packs, expanding the range of the habitat range. They are alot more tolerant to ice too, so they can be found near or even within cold regions. Ecological Niche Roughly in the middle, maybe on the lower sections of the middle. Great Coajoki are surprisingly stronger than Coajoki, able to prey on other pack leading monsters, such as Velocidrome, Great Jaggi, Great Jagras and Bulldrome. They do still prefer to catch smaller prey, such as the before mentioned pack leader's pack members, fish, rodents, birds and frogs for example. Some of the more impressive victories the Great Coajoki has achieved during research were against Yian Kut-ku, Gypceros and Tobi Kadachi. They only really face trouble against monsters like Anjanath, Rathian, Rathalos, Zinogre and Khezu. While they are capable of winning against them, they still do give the pack trouble. Elder Dragon level monsters do not even give it much of a chance as they overpower the Coajoki pack. Even if they can beat a Tobi Kadachi, they are still easily scared by electricity. Biological Adaptations Great Coajoki have enhanced abilities of the Coajoki, along with some new ones. It's freezing spit is now even stronger and bigger. It can now generate it's own mist with it too. The spit has a wider explosion radius, and can outright freeze targets. It can even spew tons of mist into the area to form a sort terrain advantage that it would have in the Misty Empire. If it uses this in the Misty Empire, it will add back the mist that could have dispersed from fire attacks, or can add to the mist. This is an especially helpful ability, as it also enhances the fellow packmates' spit. The Amphibian has also gained more muscle, having stronger physical abilities and legs. With also better claws and more webbing, it can traverse the area more. However, it loses a bit of it's flexibility due to it's hardened sail being thicker. It isn't much of a loss for it however. To show it's status on the pack, it has gained two large forward curving shoulder spikes and horns. A long horn on it's forehead and a shorter horn located on it¨s snout. Two smaller spikes can be found somewhere on the sides of the smaller horn. Two larger horns, similar to it's shoulder spikes are found at the rear regions of it's head. These are angled to the sides and leaning more towards the ground. It can use these spikes and horns in it's attacks as well. These Coajoki are also alot more adept swimmers than before. Moves and other states Great Coajoki are no pushover. They have a nifty amount of moves, and tend to be quick in their movement. They normally have a proud stance, with their neck risen a bit upwards, but still somewhat hunched over. They can be Frenzied, become Hyper and Tempered. It is a LVL 1 Tempered monster. When enraged, it will huff mist alot more. When tired, it will drool more, and have a more hunched over stance. * Bite - Leans forward and bites. Knocks Hunters down. Can be followed up to a Slash. * Slash - Slashes with it's claws. Done in a similar manner as a frog-like Amphibian's slap attack. Deals moderate damage. * Tail Whip - Similar to Great Jagras. It will swing it's tail behind it while looking back. * Lunging Bites - The Great Coajoki will lunge forwards while biting. Deals moderate damage and flings hunters. * Leaping Snap - While similar to Lunging Bites, this attack has it directly leap while then delivering a bite midair. It will then slam against the ground as it lands. When tired, the Coajoki will roll and tumble forward when it lands. And is then vulnerable for a brief moment. Overall it deals noticeable damage and flings hunters. * Sweeping Snap and Whip - Bites towards it's sides and whips with the tail on the direction it turns. Flings hunters. * Shoulder Slam - Similar to Great Girros, the salamander goes on it's hindlegs and slams it's side onto the ground, mostly aiming to hit with the shoulder and the shoulder spike. Flings targets away and deals moderate damage. * Leaping Slam - Leaps up or towards a target and slams onto them with their entire body. Deals somewhat heavy damage and flings. * High rank and Beyond: Stampede Trip - Rushes at a target and leaps towards them, stumbling forward. It then recovers quite easily by landing on all fours. Deals quite high damage and flings. * Ice Spit - While quickly bopping it's head and rearing it back, it spits a large spit of icy substance arcing forward. It can fire this up to three times on three different directions or targets. Deals moderate ice damage. Done quicker than the regular Coajoki's Ice Spit. * Ice Shot - Lowers it's neck and fires a straight shot. Has longer range and can do this three times, with three different directions. * Enraged only: Freezing Breath - Stands on it's hindlegs and fires a stream of very cold ice. It can sweep this. Deals ice damage. Can be done normally on G Rank and beyond. * Misty Terrain - It will go on it's hindlegs and spews loads of mist to the ground making the area misty. Ice attacks have boosted damage now. The mist itself flings away Hunters and inflicts Iceblight * Coajoki Croak - Similar to Great Girros' call. The G.Coajoki goes on it's hindlegs and does a loud croak. Summons in Coajoki. It may also do this after backing up quickly. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The horns will break. With especially the horns on the top of it's head being especially broken. * Backspikes - They appear broken. Less Coajoki will come when Coajoki Croak is used. * Tail - Can be cut. Part Effectiveness * The monster's body requires atleast orange sharpness to pierce. But the spikes and horns require atleast yellow sharpness. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Status Effect Items Interactions Great Coajoki is always accompanied by Coajoki. And if any get lost, the Great Coajoki will do a Coajoki Croak to recall the group or to get new members. Likewise, if it's attacked, the Great Coajoki will perform a Coajoki Croak again. And then the pack would attack the attacker. Turf Wars '''Great Coajoki V.S Great Jagras - The two face off, roaring at eachother. The G.Coajoki will then leap on the Jagras' back and starts tearing in. The Great Jagras then starts to flail and shake, eventually the monster falls over and the G.Coajoki jumps off and does a croaking cry. - Great Jagras suffers moderate damage. Great Coajoki V.S Royal Ludroth - The two face off and it starts with the Royal Ludroth shaking it's mane as the G.Coajoki hisses. The Amphibian then lunges at the Royal Ludroth's neck, and the two are then rolling on the floor with the Coajoki bites in. Eventually the Royal Ludroth rolls and damages the G.Coajoki, it let go, and gets up as the Leviathan rolls and finishes. The G.Coajoki then spits at it's head and do a leaping tackle at it. Breaking the R.Ludroth's head or mane. - G.Coajoki suffers moderate damage and Royal Ludroth suffers moderate damage and a break. 'Great Coajoki V.S Anjanath '- The two face off, with the Great Coajoki roaring straight at it and the Anjanath roaring at it too. Coajoki would surround the duo if there are any in the area. The G.Coajoki will lunge towards it's leg as it evades a bite from the Brute Wyvern, and climbs on. During it's climb, the Anjanath grabs the Amphibian, and pulls them away and tosses them to the ground. It then grabs it again and flails it. It then slams it down to end the turf war. - Coajoki suffers heavy damage and might get it's shoulder spikes broken. Coajoki will climb onto the Anjanath and attack it for constant minor damage. Trivia * Great Coajoki was planned to be a 3 star, but it was changed to be a 4 star monster so it makes sense that it can beat the other dromes and greats. Aside that, this developed more and made G.Coajoki a stronger monster than planned. But the creator is happy with the result. Notes * Great Coajoki will only eat meat if it's exhausted and isn't agro. * When Great Coajoki is not enraged, it will avoid Shock Traps, as it's afraid of them. If it lands in them, it will be trapped for a long time. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:FireBall13